


一篇肉

by GentleTiger



Category: w x
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleTiger/pseuds/GentleTiger
Summary: 未成年禁止。点击 proceed阅读全文。





	一篇肉

这已经不知道是第多少次匆匆忙忙跑厕所打隐匿剂了，宋亚轩看着淡蓝色的液体随着针管慢慢注入到静脉，感觉体内的Omega的信息素终于稳定并转型Beta，长舒了一口气。刚才差点就被别人发现了，被赶出营队还好，这些个人高马大的Alpha指不定就有些欲求不满的，想到这，不禁打了个寒颤。太累了，宋亚轩刚把包装扒拉着扔进垃圾桶就立马瘫坐在了最里的隔间角落，悔恨自己的猪脑子，也恨刘耀文，要不是刘耀文昨晚非要一直做一直做，他今天也不会如此狼狈。婚也结了，戏也做够了，原本以为自己可以逃离小魔王的手掌了，没想到最后还是被摆了一道。

走了多层关系，找了不少的老朋友才得到一个入伍的机会，虽然是个文艺兵但起码也算是迷彩服的一员啊！还好不容易趁着刘耀文赴港才得以偷溜出来跑到了这边远山区。他刘大少爷倒好，不费个半天的劲儿就直接一架直升飞机过来了。但好歹也分开了36个小时了，宋亚轩想，那也过去蛮久的了，还挺想他的。其实作为老公，刘耀文没有哪里不好，就是太呆了，也太沾花惹草了，今儿一个小花明天一个小绿，莺莺燕燕的看着就烦！宋亚轩胡思乱想地信息素又开始波动了起来，不能再这样下去了，她要做一个独立自强的Omega，不能轻易被Alpha所干扰。

洗把脸清醒清醒，手刚掬了一捧水，一抬头就看见刘耀文站在他身后直勾勾地看着他。

吓得宋亚轩水洒了

“站这么近干嘛！”

是只在刘耀文面前娇蛮小萱限定。

刘耀文抿了抿嘴，不动声色地往旁边挪了一步，角度刚好能看到垃圾桶里宋亚轩刚扔的隐匿剂包装。宋亚轩大概也察觉到刘耀文发现自己不听话了，一阵心虚。真是好笑，明明比自己年小，还怕他不成，壮了壮胆刚想开启宋氏机关枪就被刘耀文抢先。

“你为什么要用隐匿剂？”

“你不知道这些东西会破坏免疫系统的吗？这对你身体会多大的害处你知道吗？”

“还有，你为什么要来这里？大早晨打的军体拳还不够吗？这里这么偏远，这么多男人，万一有个三长两短你怎么向我交代？！”

“向你交代？”宋亚轩被刘耀文理所当然的话活生生气笑了，

“我向你交代，你向我交代了吗？！”

泪水在眼眶打转，就是死活不让它掉下来，

“你这么多好姐姐好妹妹，你跟我解释过哪怕任何一句话一个词吗？！”

“我……”

“行，你刘耀文厉害！只许州官放火不许百姓点灯，我连和我哥说多一个字都能被你眼神绞死！我什么社交关系都被你掐断……”

越说越委屈，剩下几句话哽咽说不出，呜呜呜地哭了起来。

“你太坏了呜……”

窃喜自己老婆在吃醋是一回事，但听着宋亚轩的哭声，刘耀文真的心都要碎了，忙不迭走上前把宋亚轩揽在怀里。小小的迷彩团子缩在刘耀文怀里呜呜咽咽地控诉刘耀文的暴行。

“不哭了不哭了，老公心都要被你哭碎了。”

像哄小孩一样轻拍宋亚轩后背，“轩儿乖不哭了啊，再哭打屁股了。我给你道歉好吗，不是什么姐姐妹妹，只是合作公司新来的艺人，多少得照顾着点，我发誓我真的，一点其他心思都没有，真的我真的……嘶……”

肩膀被宋亚轩狠狠的咬了一口，混合的津液和泪水混合给白衬衫留下了一小块的湿痕。刘耀文都不用看都能感受到这狠度：宋亚轩铁了心要给他留印子。

“哼！”

“气消了吗？再咬一口？真的，你让我做什么都可以。天打五雷……唔唔唔。”

“不要乱讲话。”

宋亚轩哭过的眼睛红红的，睫毛上还沾着几滴泪水，信息素的影响下刘耀文有点忍不住了。

“老婆给我亲亲……”

“呜…不，不要在这里。”

……………

肉体拍打声回荡在狭窄的厕所隔间，宋亚轩下面已经湿透了，黏黏腻腻的透明淫液随着粗壮肉棍不断挤出又捅入。手不听使唤的抚上下腹，轻轻滑动感受龟头在体内的进进出出。

“深…好深…要被操死了……”

刘耀文把他两个乳头都给吸肿了，乳晕又大又红润，一看就经常被人来光顾，白白软软的胸部上一个又一个的红印，甚至有些发紫。宋亚轩张开嘴，被刘耀文逐渐艹上高潮，舌头也假装纯情的出来索吻，被刘耀文一个狠吸，下身就泄了一大股春液，把刘耀文刺激得更加凶猛了起来。宋亚轩不喜欢这个厕所的味道，他怀念家里的公主床了，微微起身含住刘耀文的耳垂。

“老公射我…呜，回家、回家再艹一次……”

这随时可能有人进出的场所让刘耀文十分留恋，

“老婆再让我插会儿逼，然后射满你好不好？”

“不、不要了……要、又要…”

宋亚轩控制不住地夹紧体内的状物，不停的收缩放松，力争要有几百张小巧的嘴给刘耀文口交，让他泄身。

看着宋亚轩被自己捏的已经泛红的手腕，心疼的亲了亲。百来下撞击后一个深插，彻底把阴茎埋入宋亚轩体内，尽情的射精。时间久到宋亚轩鱼肚微微鼓起，根本不是在射我，宋亚轩想，是在灌我。  
太多了啦。


End file.
